Lily Grayson-Wayne The BatFamilies little Sparrow
by NicLiztheArtist
Summary: Little drabbles of the BatFamily with Dick Grayson Adpoted 6 year old daughter. All the cute you could ask for.
1. U'cle Damian

**So this little plot bunny had been in my head for a while, so I had to write it. Also, Damian is gonna seem a bit OOC, but he's 17. That is 7 years in Dick and Bruce's care, so he is going to be a little nicer and caring.**

**Dick Grayson-Wayne – 28**

**Jason Todd-Wayne – 26**

**Tim Drake-Wayne - 20**

**Damian Wayne – 17**

**Lilian Jeffries Grayson-Wayne -6**

Lilian, also known as Lily by her friends and Family, was up and about, too tired of hungry or sleep while her father and Uncles were out on patrol. Richard Grayson's first daughter had a natural 'batgirl' air about her, and a 17 year old Damian new that well. Tonight Damian was stuck in the Manor as he had finals coming up and he wanted to study, and someone needed to stay with Lily while both Bruce and Alfred were away.

The black hair and blue eyes that seemed to be present in every Wayne, peeked over the side of the desk that Damian sat at.

"U'cle Dami? Whatcha doin'?" Lily asked, peering at the table of papers and textbooks.

"Studying, and you should be in bed, it's nearly 10:30." Damian said, glancing at the clock and then raising an eyebrow at his little niece.

"But Daddy isn't home yet to tuck me in, he forgot to before he left to be Batman." Lily said, climbing up to sit in Damian's lap, and reaching for a cookie just out of her way on a plate on the desk. Damian handed her the cookie and stood up.

"How about we wait in the Bat Cave for your Daddy and Uncle Jason and Uncle Tim?" Damian asked Lily, grabbing some of his papers and books, and making his way to the cave.

"Ya! And I can look at the pretty things!" Lily cheered, making Damian chuckle.

"Yes, you can look but you can't touch, alright?" Lily nodded, and Damian set her down, setting himself up to study on the floor, with an eye on Lily at all times. Soon the little girl had run around enough to tire herself out, curling up to Damian as she yawned and slept.

By two in the morning, when Dick, Jason, and Tim finally came home, they found Damian in front of a highlighter marked textbook, and a pencil behind his ear, flipping through the pages. Lily had curled into his side, fast asleep. The men chuckled and took off their cowls.

"Dami." Dick called and Damian looked up from his book.

"Hey guys. Lily couldn't sleep so I brought her down here to wait up for you to come back because you forgot to tuck her in before you left." Damian explained as he picked up his stuff, and Dick scooped up Lily.

Lily nestled into Dicks' arms, and sighed, content.

"You should head to bed, Dami, you do have a test tomorrow." Tim said, stripping off his costume. Damian nodded and headed to his room, and Dick carried Lily off to bed.

"Noapte bună, puțin vrabie." Dick said, laying Lily down. (Goodnight, little Sparrow.)

"Noapte bună, tati." Lily sighed back, before snoring slightly, drifting back to sleep.

**Hey guys! So, it's been a while since I updated my other stories, and I wrote this because I had this little plot bunny today, but I have a good reason for not updating! My computer crashed, and my hard drive got wiped, so bye-bye stories! Now I have to rewrite what I had written, and figure out plot again, so please be patient! I love you all!**


	2. U'cle Jason

**So, I know the last one wasn't that good, but I have a better one for y'all! (I hope) Thanks for the reviews! They are what keeps a writer writing!**

Jason was in the Garage, working on his bike, glancing up every now and then as he watch Lily playing in the yard with an aging Titus. It was during one of these times that he sliced his finger in a sharp piece of medal.

"Ow! Damnit!" Jason exclaimed, accidentally cussing in front of the 6 year old. Lily looked up.

"You ok, U'cle Jasy?" Lily asked, coming close to look at his finger.

"Yeah, I'm okay Lily, just a scratch, see." Jason said, holding up the finger that is already healing. Lily kissed to make it better. "Thanks Lily! It's much better now!"

"Yay! Jasy, what does Damnit mean?" Lily asked, playing with Titus again, and Jason's eyes got wide.

"It's a bad word you shouldn't say." Jason said, kneeling next to Lily.

"But you said it, Jasy." Lily countered, and Jason smacked his forehead.

"Yes, I did, but I shouldn't. Daddy doesn't say it, neither does Uncle Timmy." Jason reasoned.

"Dami does."

"Well. Daddy and I will talk to him about that. Don't say it anymore, Okay?"

"Okay. Love you U'cle Jasy." Lily said, hugging Jason. Jason Chuckled and hugged back.

"I love you to, Kiddo." Jason replied, hugging Lily back.

**~Later that Night~**

Lily is playing in her dads study while he works, She suddenly runs over her finger with the wheel of the toy car.

"Ow, Damnit." Lily said, holding her finger. Dick looks up from his work, startled.

"What did you just say, Sweetheart?"

"Damnit. U'cle Jasy said I wasn't 'spose to, but he said it earlier when we were playing in the yard with Titus."

"Uncle Jason is right, you shouldn't say it. But neither should he, now you run along to bed, and I will be there in a minute to tuck you in." Dick said, getting ready to beat the shit out of Jason.

"Okay, Daddy! I love you!" Lily said, kissing her father on the cheek and running off.

"Jason, come to the study please!" Dick called out the door when Lily had left. A faint 'shit' was heard, and then a little voice parroted it back, before a giggle was heard and a door was shut.

"JASON!" Dick yelled.

"Sorry, Dick! I have to go, um, do some errands! Yeah, errands! I'll be back later!"Jason called back, and they heard the front door slam.

"JASON!"


	3. AN

Hey guys, so, I'm a shitty updater, as you can probably tell, but then again, i never planned on being one.

What I'm saying, if you like one of my stories, and would like to continue it, message me.

I would be more then happy to see my stories go to a writer that will update them and give other readers great content, and don't ever be afraid to ask my opinion on things, I will help you as much as possible.

Again, ask away, and then write to your hearts content!

Love and kisses.


End file.
